gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Paradoxian War - Memorial
}} This is the official memorial page for all those who fought and died in The Paradoxian War, commemorating the men and women from both sides who gave their lives for their countries, and for what they believed was a cause worth living, fighting, and dying for. The Paradoxian War impacted an estimated 10,000 people indirectly, and in POTCO terms, costed the lives of over 1,000 soldiers, and 4,000 civilians. In RP terms, assuming POTCO had 50,000-60,000 fully active members at this time, The Paradoxian War consumed the lives of over 5 million people. (You are free to edit this page, and add leaders or guilds of your respective nation) The War to end all wars... - Francis Bluehawk It was during this war that Clemente made the most audacious move in the history of RP. On the 13th of February, 1739, he launched a full scale invasion of Russia with roughly 2.3 million fully trained Spanish troops at his disposal. What made The Paradoxian War so devastating, was strictly the fact that no one saw it coming. Britain had assumed that they'd stored Clemente away forever after he had lost over half his empire in less than ten years. Unfortunately for them, this assumption would cost them dearly. Background:'' In 1739, Czar Benjamin Macmorgan finally renounced the throne of Russia, however, untrue to his word, he did not restore powers to Clemente. Instead, he passed on the throne to a Pro-British subordinate named Andrew Mallace. Macmorgan then went on to gain fortunes in France which the British had practically conquered and were using as a puppet state. Infuriated by this betrayal, Clemente immediately declared war on Russia without the consent of anybody in The Spanish Government and dispatched his entire army from Madrid to St. Petersburg. In response, Britain, France, Denmark, and Tuscany all declared war on Spain. Fearing Spanish occupation, Johnny Sharkturner, a revolutionary in North Africa led a huge rebellion against The Ottoman Empire and won over a relatively large territory and founded The Barbary Republic in March, 1739. Convinced by British ambassadors that Spain would be defeated within the year, Sharkturner also declared war on Clemente and pledged total support to Macmorgan. By the time Clemente had received word of all of this, his army had already passed over The French Border. Now faced with enemies on all fronts, Clemente's advance came to an abrupt hault and a meeting was held to decide what the army's next move should be. Almost all of Clemente's generals preferred an invasion of France or Britain over a long march into a freezing wasteland, and after several days of intense debating an agreement was finally reached. The invasion of Russia itself was set aside, and instead, Clemente fixed his eyes on conquering Spain's bordering nations. However, because he now had enemies closing in on all sides, he decided to split his army into three major flanks: *The Northern Flank - Led by King Phillipe V Clemente himself. This army would consist of 1,000,000. It would be responsible for the invasion of France, Britain, and Denmark. *The Eastern Flank - Led by Prince Ben Squidskull. This army would consist of 400,000. It would be responsible for the invasion of French Switzerland, and Tuscany. *The Western Flank - Led by Overlord Augustine Clemente. This army would consist of 900,000. It would be responsible for the protection of The Spanish heartland, as well as the invasion of Portugal and The Barbary Republic. In April, 1739, King Jeffrey Blastawhk of Portugal unconditonally surrendered and Portugal seceded to Spain. Soon after, Duke Davy Badbones of Andorra was instated by Clemente as The Viceroy of the new Portuguese province. Meanwhile, Clemente's Northern Flank was rapidly advancing into France. Then finally, on July 12th, 1739, British and French forces exchanged fire with Clemente's army at the first battle of the war just outside Toulouse, France. Commemorated Fallen Leaders: '''Spain' *Sir Carlos Clemente - (Founder of The Paradox - Account recreated) *Francis Chiphawk - (Second GM of The Paradox) *Augustine Clemente - (Overlord of The Spanish Army) *Ferdinand Clemente - (Grand Lord Marshall of The Spanish Military, and Prince of Spain) *Roger Goldhawk - (Third in command of The Spanish Army) *Lord Hector Wildhayes - (Cardinal of Barcelona, later, The Pope - Account recreated) *Dandandragon - (Prince of Sicily and Spain, forth in command of The Paradox - Account recreated) *Davy Gunfish - (Third in command of The Paradox) *Captain Leon - (Prince of Spain) *Lawrence Helmbaine - (Leader of 21st Ranger Battallion) *Jade Stormfury - (Princess of Naples) Great Britain *Samuel Redbeard - (Leader of The British Military, the EITC, and Co. Black Guard - Account recreated) *Billy Hullbatten - (Third in command of the EITC, and of Co. Black Guard - Account recreated) France *? Portugal *Davy Badbones - (King of Portugal) *Capt. Grace Redskull - (Queen of Portugal - Account recreated) Sweden *Roger Mcbellows - (Leader of The Palladin Empire - Died of Cancer) Commemorated fallen guilds: *The Palladin Empire - 500 casulaties *Much of Co. Black Guard - Estimated 300 casualties *Much of INFERNO - Estimated 150-200 casualties *Predicon - 500 casulaties *Haters of EITC - 350 casulaties *Halle's Rebellion - 300 casualties *Skull's Marines - 400 casulaties *Much of Thirsty Souls - Estimated 100-150 casualties *Paradox Militia - 75-100 casulaties *The Complex - Estimated 300-400 casulaties *Spartan's Savviest - Estimated 100 casulaties *Imperial Cossaks - Estimated 30-40 casualties *Elite Musket Men - Estimated 200 casualties *Assassin's Creed - Estimated 200-250 casualties *The French Royalty - Estimated 100-200 casualties *British Parliament - Estimated 75 casualties Total casulaties: Estimated 4,100 Casualty percent ratio: *Spanish - 300, 8% *French - 1,100, 24% *British - 1,200, 25% *Sweden - 500, 11% *Portugal - 250, 6% *Russia - 75, 2% *The Ottoman Empire - 30, 1% *Barbary Republic - 30, 1% *Germany/Prussia - 300, 7% *Denmark - Less than 1% *Pirate/Independent - 600, 14% Category:World Role-Play Category:Fan wars Category:Role-Play